Short Stories
by CalDiAngelo
Summary: This will be in a variety of characters PoV and will be for every letter of the Alphabet. A,B,C you get the idea. It will include Percabeth,Thalico and a bunch of other couples Shots too. Hope you Like it. I will try and do one as often as possible!
1. A is for Annabeth

**A is for Annabeth**

Percy's PoV

The stupid Hunters where in camp. So far none of us guys had an arrow in us. I guess that was a warm welcome for them. I was watching them at archery because as you know I need help. I watched as they notched arrow after arrow each one hitting the target dead perfect. It was incredible but then my heart stopped as I saw Annabeth go and talk to Zoe who was their leader I guess. Now I was still worried that Annabeth was going to join so I did the stupidest thing ever. Dont judge.

"Nooooo. Dont you will regret it." I screamed at Annabeth.

I ran down to the arena every single one of the hunters bows pointed at me. They looked utterly horrified and disgusted as I stormed down.

"Dont, you will regret it dont do it." I told Annabeth.

"Do what seaweed brain?" She asked.

"Join them."I gasped.

"I was just asking Zoe if I could borrow her hairbrush Connor and Travis have taken mine." She said, looking amused.

my cheeks where flushed. What an idiot I am I knew the Stoll brothers wher planning to steal the Athena Cabins hairbrushes as they had called them stupuid. I even told them where Annabeths was.

"Dont worry I am not going to join them I have a reason to stay." With that she walked off. I noticed the hunters still had their bows pointed at me.

"Umm how about you put your bows away. It was just an honest mistake." I said.

"Girls I agree." Zoe said.

I sighed with relief, but she continued.

"It is time we had some moving target practice."

I ran, her word still sinking in I knew i was still blushing. Annabeths comment "I have a reason to stay" made me feel fuzzy on the inside I mean she is so hot. I kept running as the arrows buzzed past my head.

**I hope you like this story If anyone has any suggestions feel free to send them to me or write in the reviews. Thankyou for reading.**


	2. B is for Brilliance

**B is for Brilliance**

Katie G PoV

I hate the Stoll Brothers! They have gone too far this time, too far. They thought it would be absolutley hilarious to spray our entire cabin with weed killer. Then continue by spraying me and my fellow camp mates with it. Our entire grass roof has turned a sickly shade of yellow. They are so annoying. The complete idiots they think they are so brilliant. So great at doing practicle jokes. They are going to pay, the Demeeter Cabin is going to strike back. Back with a vengance, we are at war!

"It is time my friends to get our own back on those stupid brothers." I said in an effort to rally the troops.(My Cabin).

"Well what do you suggest."said my half brother David

"It will be hard. I suggest that we prank them back and I have a brilliant idea." I said.

"What is it tell us. They know every trick in the book." Said David

"Yes they do so we are going to come up with something new. Something that has never been seen." I was getting really into it by then.

I began to explain the plan. We would sneak into their cabin when they where having sword fighting. We would then use our powers to grow plants all over their beds. Just theirs though. We dont want the whole of their cabin after us. Then we will charm them into stinging nettles that will last all night. Their stupid weed killer will never work. The Demeeter Cabin is not going to loose this prank battle. We can do it!

It was 11:30 so the Hermes Cabin would be at sword practice. They are so not going to know what hit them. Our entire cabin filed down secretly into theirs and we started. Stinging nettles and various other plants began to grow all over their beds. It covered their entire matress. Then for our final act. I put a spell on them to turn them invisible. They would not be suspecting a thing. We waited and hid under beds and around the room, waiting for their return.

"Ha ha did you see Hattie's face when the water ballon exploded on her." Travis said.

"I know right that was so funny. We should so like prank Ares Cabin Clarisse is so annoying." Connor replied.

That I could agree with. They sat down on their beds as one.

"Oww what the F*** is this what is going on did you do this Connor." Travis said.

"No man what did you do to my bed." Connor replied.

"I didn't do anything. My but hurts its like I am constantly being stung."

That was when our entire cabin jumped out. We where crying with laughter we ran from their cabin laughing at our prank. Their faces where a picture. That was one good day. It was such a brilliant idea.

Little did we know that when we arrived at our cabin the next day it would be covered in blue slime. Great!

"Conner, Travis what have you done now." Our entire cabin shouted.

**Hope you like it. If you have any ideas for a story send them to me. Sorry this was so rand om but I struggled for ideas. Thanks for reading.**


	3. C is for Clarisse

**C is for Clarisse**

Clarisse's PoV

"Aggg why do I feel like this?" I asked

"I think you are umm in love." Silena dared to answer

"No this cant be right. I am a brave strong leader for Ares Cabin this can not be true." I replied

I went to ask Silena Beauregard for some advice being the daughter of Aphrodite should be able to help me. However I cant be in love.

"Clarisse I think you and I both know that you are in lo..."

I cut her off. Stupid Aphrodite Kid.

"Chris, I mean he is so nice but I am not in love." I replied."I cant be, can I?"

"Well I dont Know but I can give you some advice if you want." Silena asked

"Advice, advice I just need some help on how to crush this feeling." I screamed at her.

"Calm down I just want you to be happy."

That was cool of her no one had wanted me to be happy in a long time. I am not in love. Secretly I knew deep, very deep down that she was right though. I the daughter of Ares was in love. Damn it. I am never going to admit it. I am too strong the best at fighting. I will not stoop to Percy and Annabeths level. That stupid fish brained couple. I'll show them.

"Well tell me some advice then." I instructed Silena. I blushed relising how stupid I was.

"Just take it slow. Dont be embarrassed and dont change who you are around him." She told me

"This is between you and me by the way. Please keep it secret. Clarisse La Rue is not in love." I told her.

Then I wispered in her ear.

"Thankyou. Thankyou for everything."

She smiled I dont know why I am not in love. I stalked off. I am not in love. I am not, not in love.

**I hope you like it. Sorry its a bit simple but I always wonder what the conversation was between them. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas on how to change it please tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading. To everyone that followed and favorited you are all awsome!**


	4. D is for Dionysus

**D is for Dionysus**

Fathers Day

Pollux and Castor PoV

Seeing as our Father is Camp Director we would be able to celebrate Fathers Day with him. For the past month we have been sending offerings to Zeus for permission to give hime some wine. He granted it later this evening saying "Oh shut up already sure you can but just shutup." However we had to go and get this wine from outside of Camp. We had no idea how much trouble we were about to land ourselves in.

"Have you got the fake ID's" I asked Castor.

"Yup we are so gonna get caught." Pollux replied.

"No we are not now have you got your sword." I asked

"Yes now lets go already." Pollux answered

We set off at midnight. We snuck out of camp hoping the Harpies would not find us. The Heremes cabin gave us some directions to the nearest Tescos. They did this a lot. We walked for about an hour when we could see the store. There was one Guy inside I guess if we got in trouble we could take him without to much trouble. Oh how we were wrong.

"Look there's a bottle. Get the red it's his favorite."Pollux said.

"No get the white he likes it more." Castor replied

"Red"

"White"

"Red"

"White"

This continued for a few minuets I guess its a twin thing. To argue 24-7.

"Are you alright there, go for both there is a deal on." The shop assistant came over.

We jumped, but quickly sorted out our argument.

"Ok thanks sir" we chorused.

We got to the till. The shop assistant in front. He scanned the two bottles in one red and one white.

"ID please" he asked.

"Pardon" Pollux asked.

"ID I need proof you are not under aged."

"Umm Ok."

we searched our pockets.

"You had the ID's"

"No! you had them. Youve lost them idiot."

This continued until the shop assistant broke us up.

"I am gonna need to see those ID's now or I cant let you buy this." He told us.

"We dont have them." Castor said.

Pollux continued. " We cant find them please can you let us off its for our father. For fathers day."

We made a break for it even befor the word no could make it out of his mouth. Little did we know he new Karate. We were floored in an instant. It was so embarassing. Greek warriors. As if. A few minuets the police arrived and we were wisked off to the nearest police station.

"We have called your parents" said a big burly police officer.

We looked at eachother with alarm. Our mum could not come she was on holiday in China so this ment only one thing. Dad!

"You stupid boys I should make you turn mad." Thus the lecture continued.

"I am proud of you though. All for some wine you are my boys after all." Dionysus ended.

We smiled and looked at eachother and brought out a large bottle of wine we took form the Hermes cabin.

"Happy Fathers day" we finished.

**Thankyou for for reading sorry it was a bit longer than expected. Hope you like it put your thoughts in the reviews box below. Thanks for reading.**


	5. E is for Enchiladas

**E is for Enchiladas**

Percy's PoV

I am so going to kill that stupid goat boy. All week he has been laughing at me about that incident with the Hunters and Annabeth. It was not funny. My leg still hurts where Zoe hit me. Its time for some serious pay back. Grover is not going to know what hit him!

We sat down together at lunch by the lake at camp. The sun was shining and my plan was set. Grover had a plate of enchiladas that I had made "specially" for him. I had just an ordinary sandwich with ham cheese and pickle. We talked about battle techniques for a while. Then Grover took a huge bite.

"This is quite hot Percy. What did you put in it. Ow, ow what did you put in it man. My mouth is on fire." Grover told me. I laughed.

"Only the finest most powerful and most painful chilli possible." I said camly.

"Water, I need water." Grover said.

He grabbed the whole jug of water and downed it. Of course I predicted he would do this so I added a little twist.

"Ahhhh it burns even morewhat did you do. Why why Percy." He said rolling about on the floor trying to get to the lake.

"Oh I added some chilli extract to the water" I laughed."Payback."

Grover gasped "water please percy."

"Do you promise not to laugh at me again about the Incident with the Hunters." I asked

"I promise. water now, please water." He choked out.

I concentrated and closed my eyes. I imagined a huge wave come crashing down on top of grover from the lake. I opened my eyes to see Grover soaking wet on the floor.

"Percy" Grover grumbled.

I laughed.

**I hope you like this story. If you have any ideas please suggest them in the reviews. Thankyou for reading.**


	6. F is for Foodfight

**F is for Foodfight**

Chiron's PoV

I had thought (at first) that it would be a good idea to have a party to celebrate defeating Gaia. I had the pavillion decorated by the Aphrodite children and I had the Diyonisis twins run the event. I sat down to eat my meal. Mr D sitting to my right and Grover to my left. It was going to be a nice peaceful evening, or so I thought.

"Speach. Speach .Speach." Everyone shouted at me. I got to my feet.

"Now now campers. I hope you will enjoy this evenig and have a great time. You all deserve it. I want no messing around and tonight there is no bedtime. The harpies have been told. You may party all night. I am proud of you all, deafeating Gaia and her forces, everything. You are brilliant campers."

I sat back in my seat to a round of applause. I looked at the stolls they were grinning madly. They were up to something but never mind they always are. I went back to my meal.

* * *

The Stoll's PoV

The plan was simple.

"Right its all planed, if you aim for Clarisse she will get so annoyed she will surely shout at us causing a disturbance." Travis sais

"So then I will act innocence and give you the thumbs up." Travis continued

"Then thats your Q to start throwing your food at everyone else." Connor replied. Looking at his Cabin mates.

"Then we will shout Foodfight" we said together.

"Then we let the chaos erupt." Travis said.

* * *

Toby stood up and aimed at Clarisse's face. He was the best shot in Hermes cabin. He amied slowly adjusting his arm. He had a huge handfull of spaggeti in his hands. It was even more hilarious because Clarisse hated pasta with a passion. He counted down 5...4...3...2...1...FIRE.

The spagetti splated all over her face, down her clothes and over her fellow campers. She reacted worse than we had predicted. The entire Ares cabin stood up there food in there hand's all primed and ready aimed at us.

Clarrise"5...4...3...2...1... Payback" She threw her whole plate at Toby along with the contents.

That was when all hell broke lose.

Stuff the signal every cabin stood up and began throwing food all over the place. Some jelly Landed on Annabeths head. Some Orange juice went in Junipers lap. The chaos continues until a lamb steak hit Mr D square in the face. Me and connor looked at eachothet.

"S**t" We said.

Mr D looked straight at us and said.

"Enough. I have had it with you little bratz. You will go to bed now without a campfire."

we waited for him to say just kidding. He never replied.

The entire Hermes cabin was doomed. Social death. We were shunned at every coner. We ruined a perfectly good night.

* * *

Mr D's PoV

Those stupid Stoll brothers. It was time for a prank of my own. I cliked my fingers to control the mist.

I said "the Hermes Cabin shall leave, beliveing that everyone else has too. they will belive of their socail death."

I laughed I loved getting revenge on stupid Campers. The mist was a great thing. The Hermes cabin left and skulked back to their respective cabin. While back in the pavillion the party continued. Ha. I will always have the last laugh!

**Thankyou to everyone who reads this and to everyone who favorites and follows it means a lot!**


	7. G is for Girlfriends

**You decide!**

**Right I was going to write a chapter entitled Girlfriends but I wanted to get you guys involved so... If you want a certain couple then put it in the reviews or PM me. Then I will continue with this chapter. No / couples as its called girlfriends sorry. People from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half blood are allowed. Also I might have accidently forgot to mention that, This Drabble includes everyone dead or alive Camp Jupiter and Half Blood. So Nico, Bianca, and Hazel all share a cabin for example. Sorry! Thanks to Sabrina-luna-potter for reminding me. Thanks for reading I will update as soon as the reviews come through. Thanks!**

**I have taken in the votes and the couple is...(Caleo) Thankyou everyone who voted in the future I will write about those couples later. Thanks.**

**G is for Girlfriends**

Leo's PoV

I rescued Calypso from that Island. She now had her own Cabin. I called it the love shack, somehow she didn't agreee. Cant think why. She was excused from all classes as Chiron was teaching her about the modern world. She misssed a lot. She was so hot though and she would look great with me. Caleo thats what I will call it.

It was about 9:00 at night and I was "innocently" watching her Cabin."Dont judge me." She walked out she looked incredible. She was wearing Pj's but to me she looked great. She is so hot.

"Pardon" She turned.

"S*** did I just say that"

"Yes, yes you did." Calypso turned but even in the night I could tell she was blushing.

"Sooo why are you outside my cabin hiding in a bush?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Well what is a lovely lady, sorry lovely 'single' lady like yourself going outside for at this hour?"

"Stop it Leo your just embarrasing."

"Owch" I said.

"Question." I asked

"What" she said coldly.

"Did it hurt?" I asked

"Did what hurt, you idiot?" She asked

"Did it hurt... when you fell out of hevan?" I said smoothly. Now this was a gret pick up line and who could resist the Leo!

"Shut up Leo" she told me.

"Only for a kiss" I stated

"Sure" she replied."I will give you a right kisser" with that she slapped me, not hard but it still hurt.

"Better luck next time Leo" She called as she walked off.

"You said next time" I shouted after her.

She cursed under her breath. I guess its because she couldn't handle 'The Leo'. Well she said next time score!

**Thanks for reading, and I am really sorry if this sucked but I have never written a Caleo drabble before. Thanks for reading and if you want me to do a certain type of story just PM or Review Thanks!**


	8. H is for Hephaestus

**H is for Hephaestus**

Leo's PoV

"That is it. I have had it up to here with that stupid Hermes Cabin. Who's with me. We will not stand for"

A few of my cabin mates replied Beckendorf being the loudest. "Yes."

"It is time for a plan, a plan so devious a plan so utterly brilliant totally amazing..."

"Shut up Leo." Beckendorf told me. "I have a plan now listen."

Everyone listened to his plan and it really was good, but mine would have been better as I am just amazing!

The Plan was set; we had paid of the cleaning Harpies to trash their cabin right before inspection. They would have no time to tidy up. They would fail so badly they would be washing up for weeks! The Hephaestus cabin was so gonna get pay back.

* * *

Selina. B PoV

"Right so this is your 'tidy' cabin." I looked into the Hermes Cabin it was foul dust and debris was everywhere. Bunk beds were turned upside down and clothes were thrown everywhere. I was disgusted.

"Hey it wasn't us I mean we didn't make this mess." Luke and the Stoll's said.

"Sure so it was not you who messed up the Hermes Cabin, of which you Hermes kids are from." I said sarcastically.

"Why would we mess up our own Cabin?" Luke asked.

"A prank I guess."

"What. Why would you think that." The Stoll's said innocently.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Hey" Luke said.

"The scores then well... Your beds are a mess, you have clothes everywhere and there is dust everywhere, what do you think the score is."

"10 out of 10" Connor wrongly assumed.

I laughed "no you get a big fast zero. Oh and you are on Washing up duty for the next month."

"What that's so unfair." The entire Hermes Cabin began to moan, I laughed and walked off.

* * *

Beckendorf's PoV

"That worked out great, stupid Hermes Cabin They will not even know it was us."

My Cabin laughed payback is a great thing!

**Sorry I took so long to update wifi was down but sorry this is a bit rubbish I couldn't think of anything. If anyone has a better idea please tell me thankyou so much for reading it means a lot thankyou!**


	9. I is for Igloo

**OK I know I have not updated in a while so I am sooooo sorry. I had a lot of homework and a huge geography test I know its excuses but sorry! I am sorry (Let's find the dam snack bar) I can't think of how to structure that story but I am going to include an Iguana in here somewhere!**

**I is for Igloo**

The seven are having an igloo building competition the teams are (Hazel + Percy)(Frank + Piper)(Annabeth + Leo + Jason) I know the couples are odd but it will be explained. Ben from Demeter is the judge along with Nico.

Ben's PoV

The team's were all lined up. We had walked into the woods where the snow was deepest. This was going to be great. After defeating Gaia they needed relaxing.

"My bet is on Annabeth, Jason and Leo. Leo and Annabeth are great at desighn and building." Nico the other judge.

"Nah my bets on Percy and Hazel. "

"Hey I guess you cant be biased I bet you would vote for Hazel!"

Nico shrugged " No not really. I looked after Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood without being biased. I wont be here. simple."

I looked at him. I guess he was trustworthy. There were tree's surrounding us, peppered with snow. It was nice and peaceful. I looked at the team's they had all begun building, apart from Percy and Hazel they just sat there shivering in the cold. Damn my bet. I am so going to loose.

Nico elbowed me."Have fun with loosing"

* * *

**A/N I dont know how to tell you how they built them so i will just go to the judging. I might add something in later but if anyone has an idea please PM me thanks.**

* * *

Nico's PoV

Wow. All three group's have built amazing igloo's. Damn Percy's his looks really good.

"So Ben lets have a look. Should we start with Piper and Frank."

"Sure their's looks great. What the hell is that on the inside."

There igloo was massive. It was shaped odly like a kennel. For a really large dog. Odd!

"Frank?"

"Yup" Frank replied popping the P.

"Why. Is it a kennel?"

Ben continued "Yea whats up with that."

"I'll show you"

Frank began to concentrate turning slowly into something vaguely like a Polar bear. Then suddenly he began seezing. there was a large pop. Then on the floor sat a cold rather unimpressive Iguna.

"Ha ha ha what an idiot. Nice try guys but I dont think an Iguna need's such a large, ahem kennel." Ben chuckled

Piper began talking "No no no you think we are the winners."

Ben Stumbled "Yea Nico Piper and ..."

I cut him off " Piper no charmspeak allowed you are disqualified"

They shuffled off Frank still as an Iguna evidently having trouble to change back to human.

* * *

Ben's PoV

Jason Leo's and Piper's was incredible. It looked like an architectual and industrial master piece. Annabeth and Leo smiled beaming at their work. I noticed Jason on the side. Ready to do something. I wonder.

Annabeth spoke "Now not only does are igloo have turrets an working lights on the inside..."

"Working lights?" I walked inside it was pich black. "Oh really then turn them on"

"We will... Jason" Leo shouted

We exited the igloo, to see Jason holding his hands to the sky. An arc of lightning came down hitting a pylon at the top of their castle.. I mean Igloo.

What happened next I still cant stop laughing about. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The lightning connected with the pylon. Then the lights flickered on for three seconds the KABOOM. The whole Igloo exploded in an array of ice and snow splattering the others and me in a cold dusting.

"What this was not supposed to happen. I calculated everything." Annabeth reeled off.

"Uhh Jason how many volts was that?" Leo asked expectantly.

"A couple thousand."He said of his tounge.

"What!"Annabeth and Leo stared at him.

"a couple thousand." Leo said slowly. "That was enough to kill us way too much for our igloo. Idiot"

"Hey" Jason replied.

They stalked off fighting. I looked at Nico smugly lookes like I would win the bet.

* * *

Nico's Pov

Damn, Damn, Damn that stupid bet I am so going to loose. Anyway Percy and Hazel's was amazing anway. It was a structual masterpiece glittering with jewleas and ice sculptures. It was dazzling. They were the winners no matter what even if the others had not gone entirley wrong.

"We have our winners"

Yay take that wise girl and sparky" Hazel and Percy began listing off the others nicknames it was funn really.

"How did you do it?"

Percy replied. "We talked it over and Hazel asked if I could controll snow. I had never tried but I had ago and it worked."

Hazel added "Then we came up with a desighn and the rest was as easy as one two three."

I handed my money over to Bens smug little face. I walked off. Dead people are so much better they always loose.

**Thankyou for reading I tried to make this a little longer than normal. I hope it is ok. I struggled for ideas. So anyway thankyou for reading**


End file.
